A Destiny Awaits: I Have My Ways
by Littlewhisker
Summary: Nightpaw is disabled and her Clan finds out her first day of training. Firestar stops her training, but a prophecy comes about her. Will she be able to fulfill the prophecy without any warrior training? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I'm trying out. This is my second fanfiction and I'm still updating my other fanific. It came to me one day so I decided to write down what I was thinking.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

**Prologue**

"Why are her eyes open, Leafpool?" a tortoiseshell she-cat cried the light brown tabby medicine cat.

"I'm not sure, Sorreltail. She's only a day old," Leafpool meowed, talking about a shadow black kit.

The kit's eyes had shot open and just started to close. The kit was squeaking like crazy with pain. Her eyes weren't supposed to open for another few weeks. Her eyes were a dull ice blue, but were guessed, as she got older, her eyes would turn pure ice blue. The thing was her other three siblings hadn't opened their eyes.

She stopped squeaking, since her eyes were now shut.

"Leafpool, go and see if someone needs you to look at their wounds from yesterday. I'll get you if she does it again," Sorreltail sighed.

"Would you like me to send Brackenfur in, when I see him?" Leafpool asked her friend.

"Yeah."

Once Leafpool left, Brackenfur came in a moment after. "I heard what happened," he meowed.

"She's fine now," Sorreltail tried to convince her. "I think it's time we named them."

"You're right."

They looked at the four kits. One, a golden-brown and white she-kit; one, tortoiseshell; one, golden-brown and very pale gray tom; and then, one, shadow black she-kit.

"Greenkit," Sorreltail meowed for the golden white she-kit.

"Ivykit," Brackenfur decided for the tortoiseshell. "Briarkit, for the tom."

Sorreltail nodded in agreement. They both looked at the black kit.

"Nightkit."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Sorreltail watched her four kits bound over to the Highledge for their apprentice ceremony.

"Greenkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Greenpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw," Firestar announced.

"Ivykit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw," he continued.

"Briarkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail," he continued.

Firestar paused a moment and looked at Nightkit. "Nightkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm."

**Short, I know, but I hope you like it. The chapters will be longer! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my reviewers! I think that everyone might like this story better than my other one because I got way more reviews. Please read my other story, too! Ok, I'm going to go ahead a posting chapter one!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own Nightpaw.**

Chapter 1

"Nightpaw, come on!" Sandstorm called from outside the apprentices' den. "It's time to show you the territory!"

Nightpaw rushed out of the apprentices' den. "I'm here," she meowed.

"Come on, if we finish early, I'll begin to show you how to hunt," Sandstorm continued. Sandstorm led Nightpaw out of the camp and to the WindClan border. "This is the WindClan border. You wouldn't likely get into trouble if you accidentally went into their territory since they're our friends, but, still, you shouldn't do that." Nightpaw nodded and remembered WindClan's scent.

Nightpaw followed Sandstorm to the ShadowClan border and did the same. Sandstorm showed her the rest of the territory, and finished a little after sunhigh.

"Okay, I'll show you how to hunt mice," Sandstorm meowed. Sandstorm explained to Nightpaw how to catch mice, and then did an example. "Any questions?"

"Yes," Nightpaw meowed, speaking for the first time since the left the camp. "How do you crouch?"

"Like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this! Are you watching?"

"No," Nightpaw murmured dropping her head.

"What? You were just staring at me!" Sandstorm exclaimed.

"No, I wasn't," Nightpaw whispered, sounding like she disappointed her mentor. "I'm blind."

"Come with me, if you can," Sandstorm meowed.

"I've been following you all day; I can follow you back to camp," Nightpaw retorted.

Like she said, Nightpaw followed Sandstorm back to camp. She knew where they were going, to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" Sandstorm called urgently.

"Come in." Sandstorm and Nightpaw padded into Firestar's den. "Yes?" he asked.

"Firestar, Nightpaw is blind," Sandstorm explained.

"When did it start?" Firestar asked Nightpaw. Nightpaw could feel he was looking at her.

"Every since I was born," Nightpaw explained. "But I remember I time when I was a day or so old, I was my mother and Leafpool."

"Come with me," Firestar meowed. We-"

"I can find my own way to Leafpool's den," Nightpaw growled. "Just because I've been blind all my life, doesn't mean I don't know my way to Leafpool's den. I can find my own way."

"When you go out, send Sorreltail and Brackenfur in," Firestar ordered. With that, she padded out of the den.

Nightpaw immediately spotted her mother and father's scents. She padded over to them. "Firestar wants you both in his den."

She padded over to Leafpool's den and walked in it. "Leafpool?" she called.

"Right here," a meowed came from her left. So she turned. "What can I do for you?"

"Firestar sent me in here," Nightpaw explained.

"Why?"

"He thinks I need to see a medicine cat since he just found out I'm blind," Nightpaw sighed. Nightpaw knew that the medicine cat's eyes grew wide, she just knew it. "That's right, I'm blind. I've been blind since I was a day old."

"You've known all this time?" Leafpool asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I've learned to live with it, so I can live my life," Nightpaw hissed getting _very_ angry.

Nightpaw heard rustling at the entrance and meowed, "Firestar, Sandstorm, and my parents are joining us."

It was Firestar who started to speak. "Nightpaw, we've decided to stop your warrior training permanently."

"What? You can't do that!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"I'm you leader, and yes I can," Firestar said sternly.

"Fine, I'm going out, and don't expect me back soon!" Nightpaw stormed out of the den without another word from anybody.

"I don't need them to train me," she hissed angrily.

That's when she heard a noise. She realized that she had strayed to the WindClan border. She scented the air; a WindClan warrior was near her.

"If you know what is good for you, you would leave now," she hissed.

"You have a attitude, don't you?" a cat asked. She could tell it was a tom by the voice.

"Who are you?" Nightpaw asked.

"My name's Crowfeather," the tom meowed. "Can you take me to your camp? I need to talk to Brambleclaw."

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do," Nightpaw muttered.

"Who are you?" Crowfeather asked. "You have to be an apprentice."

"First, I'm Nightpaw. Second, I'm no long an apprentice. I wasn't even one for one day; Firestar stopped it permanently," Nightpaw growled. Nightpaw heard Crowfeather gasp at her name and she wondered why, but didn't say anything.

"Why?"

"I'm blind; it's not a big deal is it? Anyways, Brambleclaw might not be here; he might be out with Ivypaw," Nightpaw explained.

"So, you're blind?"

"That's what I said isn't?"

Crowfeather was silent the rest of the way to her camp. Nightpaw was curious why he was curious about her. Before they even entered the camp, Nightpaw mewed, "You're lucky, he's here."

Nightpaw led Crowfeather over to Brambleclaw, who was getting ready to go into the warriors' den. She left them to talk as she heard someone call her name.

**Here's the chapter. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating soon, but it is a long story. I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Nightpaw, Firestar wants you!" Rainwhisker called.

Nightpaw nodded and went straight to Firestar's den. She didn't call and see if it was all right for her to come in since he wanted her.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a while," Firestar meowed matter-of-factly.

"I had to bring a visitor to Brambleclaw," Nightpaw explained coolly. "Crowfeather."

"Firestar?" Brambleclaw called.

"I see he needs you more than you need me. I'll be leaving," Nightpaw meowed walking out of the den. She padded right out of camp and didn't go back until it was sunset.

ooooo

"Nightpaw, is it true that Firestar stopped your training?" Ivypaw whispered. They were supposed to be sleeping, but obviously Ivypaw couldn't.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why did he do it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Nightpaw hissed. She jumped up and left the den. She sat in the middle of camp, and then left camp.

"StarClan, why can't my life be like everyone else's?" she cried to the sky. "I've lived my life perfectly fine until now! Why now? Why when I'm training to be a warrior? I can still be a warrior!"

She heard a rustle in the leaves and the scent of mouse filled her nose. She quickly, quietly crouched in what she thought was the right position. She pounced and killed the mouse. Nightpaw buried the mouse and sighed.

_I can hunt_, Nightpaw sighed.

Nightpaw listened to the silence. She was in the middle of the woods. She could hear the stream running at the WindClan border, leaves rustling under prey's feet, the water in the lake flowing, herself breathing, and her heart beating.

"I have something everyone else doesn't," she sighed with amazement.

She padded back to camp with her mouse in her mouth. The sun started to rise over the horizon. Nightpaw knew that no one would be awake yet. She realized something. She was going to later today ask Firestar she if could go the Gathering.

Her mouse made a difference in the fresh-kill pile. She went and sat outside the apprentices' den with her head towards the sky.

Nightpaw heard paws padding toward her and she recognized Ashfur. "What, Ashfur?" she asked not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Did you see who put that mouse in the fresh-kill pile?" he mocked. He must have found out she was blind and mocking her.

"Yes," she replied.

Ashfur must not have been ready for her answer because Nightpaw heard him gasp.

"I brought that in," she continued.

"Yeah, right. You went to train one day and came back blind and not knowing how to hunt," Ashfur meowed.

"I have a question: Does the whole Clan know that I'm blind?" Nightpaw asked.

"We all heard Sorreltail screaming, so, yes, the whole Clan knows," Ashfur meowed walking off.

"StarClan, why is this happening to me?" Nightpaw mumbled.

ooooo

"Why do you insist on doing that to her?" Spiderleg asked his uncle, who just walked in the den.

"She's the one who kept that she was blind from the Clan! She's out there saying that she caught a mouse!" Ashfur hissed in disgust. "I don't see why you care about her!"

Spiderleg felt hot under his fur. "I-I don't care about her!" he protested weakly.

"Yeah, right," Ashfur said in a hard-to-believe voice.

"I don't!" Spiderleg protested stronger.

"That's better, I mean she doesn't even know you exist," Ashfur continued.

This discouraged Spiderleg so he mumbled to himself, "And she'll never notice me since she can't see."

He got up once Ashfur was asleep again and padded out of the den. He noticed that Nightpaw was outside the apprentices' den lying with her head on her paws, so he walked over to her.

"What?" she asked in a voice that sounded as though she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I'm here to talk," Spiderleg meowed gently.

"Then come hunting with me."

Spiderleg didn't know what to say. Nightpaw stood up and started to leave camp. Spiderleg followed. Nightpaw led Spiderleg to the abandoned Twoleg nest.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nightpaw asked.

"Why didn't you tell someone that you were blind so the Clan didn't have to find out like this?" Spiderleg dared to ask.

"Why do cats do what they do?" Nightpaw asked wisely.

**That last sentence I had to read over. I wrote these first few chapters a few weeks ago so I couldn't remember what happened. Hehe. That's bad that I couldn't remember what happened, isn't it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks nice reviewers for the nice reviews!**

Chapter 3

"Don't get angry, please, that's not what I meant. Why didn't you tell anyone, like one of your sisters?"

Nightpaw looked down with her sightless eyes. "I've lived my life looking at a black world. I thought that when I was an apprentice it wouldn't matter. I knew that if Firestar found out that I was blind then he wouldn't let me become a warrior and I would have to go to the elders' den. I was wrong."

"If you got around as a kit blind then you deserve to be an apprentice," Spiderleg meowed.

"What will I do? Firestar stopped my training, so Sandstorm won't train me-"

Nightpaw stopped talking, raised her head so her eyes were even to Spiderleg's. "Unless you train me."

Spiderleg and Nightpaw went back to camp with their jaws crammed with fresh-kill. Almost every cat in the Clan was up when they arrived back at camp. And almost every cat up thought that Spiderleg had caught all that since Nightpaw was blind.

"Do you want me to talk to Firestar about letting you go to the Gathering?" Spiderleg asked once the dropped off their fresh-kill.

Nightpaw nodded. "I'll get you some fresh-kill.'

"Okay," Spiderleg replied. He went to Firestar's den and called, "Firestar?"

"Come in."

"Firestar, could Nightpaw go to the Gathering tonight?" Spiderleg asked.

"No, Spiderleg," Firestar meowed at once. "I've been thinking about it and I've decided."

"But Firestar, if she can't go to one in her life since she's blind, at least let her go to this one!" Spiderleg begged.

Firestar looked at Spiderleg with a look that said that that makes me rethink everything. "All right, she can go, but I want you to stay with her."

"Thank you, Firestar," Spiderleg meowed, padding out of the den.

Spiderleg padded over to Nightpaw, who was eating a piece of fresh-kill and had a piece beside her. "What did he say?"

"You can go, but you have to stay with me."

"Where else would I go? I'm blind," Nightpaw meowed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Spiderleg stared at her with awe. "How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Live even though you're blind."

There was silence, "I don't know," Nightpaw meowed finally. "I guess that since I live through being a kit blind it comes natural."

"The cats that are coming to the Gathering are Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Rainwhisker, Ivypaw, Spiderleg, and Nightpaw," Firestar announced. "We are leaving now."

Nightpaw walked beside Spiderleg out of camp. Spiderleg didn't need to tell Nightpaw when they came to the stream that divided WindClan and ThunderClan.

The ThunderClan party met up with the cats from WindClan. Brambleclaw, who was padding behind Spiderleg, started to talk to Crowfeather.

Spiderleg wondered why Crowfeather all of a suddenly started going over to a cat from a different Clan. He had seen him before and he wouldn't talk to them until they were on the island.

"How are you going to cross the tree, Nightpaw?" Crowfeather asked. "It's a fallen tree."

"I'm not a helpless kit you know," Nightpaw growled.

"But you _are_-" Crowfeather never finished.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless," Nightpaw hissed. "I don't want everyone to know that I'm blind! Why do you care anyways?"

For once Spiderleg didn't butt into the argument. He walked watching. Spiderleg watch that Crowfeather was speechless and couldn't find what to say.

Now Brambleclaw had an answer. "Nightpaw, what is with you? You've never been this rude."

"Maybe because no one has ever judged me before," Nightpaw retorted.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Crowfeather apologized.

**Think, when has Crowfeather ever apologized? I don't know of that he has ever. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I won't usually do this anymore so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 4

Nightpaw didn't care what Crowfeather said to apologize; she knew what he meant. She didn't want to hear him talk anymore. So she did the one thing she did best, she walked away from him. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Spiderleg. Then she knew it was time to go on the fallen tree. Nightpaw wasn't scared.

She jumped onto the trunk and start padding across it. She finally reached the end and jumped off. Nightpaw thought she should wait for Spiderleg since he did get Firestar to let her go. Nightpaw waited for Spiderleg until she finally caught his scent.

"What took you so long?" Nightpaw asked.

"Sorry about that; I got into an argument with Crowfeather," Spiderleg meowed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Nightpaw mewed gratefully, her anger vanishing.

"Don't worry about," Spiderleg insisted. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

Spiderleg led over to a cat, the cat smelled of ShadowClan.

"Hi, Spiderleg," the cat meowed. "Who is this?"

"This is Nightpaw; Nightpaw this is Tawnypelt," Spiderleg introduced. "Tawnypelt, Nightpaw just became an apprentice."

"Hi," Nightpaw meowed.

"Hi," Tawnypelt meowed.

A yowl came from the Great Oak. "Firestar wishes to speak first," a she-cat announced.

"Thank you, Leopardstar," Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan is doing well, we have four new apprentices, Briarpaw, Greenpaw, Ivypaw, and Nightpaw."

"I'm surprised that he even announced me," Nightpaw muttered to Spiderleg.

"Onestar, do you wish to speak next?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," Onestar meowed. "WindClan is doing well also. We have a new apprentice, Smokepaw, and her mentor is Crowfeather. Blackstar?"

"We have nothing to report from ShadowClan," Blackstar announced"In RiverClan we have a new litter of three kits," Leopardstar said. "We-"

"Look!" some cat called.

"The moon has been covered by the clouds, this Gathering is over!" Onestar yowled.

Nightpaw and Spiderleg immediately found the group of ThunderClan cats.  
"I wonder what that was about," Spiderleg mewed. "I'll be right back." Nightpaw nodded and he went off. He came back almost as fast as he left.

"Nightpaw, I need to tell you something," Spiderleg whispered.

"What?"

"There's a prophecy about you."

"What is it?"

"Night will cover the hawk, the wind will blow, the river will run, the shadows will join the river, and the thunder will rumble."

**What do you think the prophecy means? If you get it right then you will be a definite character in one of my stories!**

**What's Nightpaw going to say? How is she going to react? Find out in chapter 5 tomorrow! Sorry, about not doing it now, but I think that two chapters in one day is enough…and I haven't finished writing chapter 5. Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally here! Thanks to all of my reviewers!! You are quite inspiring! I'll stop talking now so you can read.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I do own Nightpaw.**

Chapter 5

"Night will cover the hawk, the wind will blow, the river will run, the shadows will join the river, and the thunder will rumble," Nightpaw repeated. "Where did you here it?"

"I heard Leafpool telling Firestar that all the medicine cats got it. What got my attention the most was that they were talking about you," Spiderleg explained. "Firestar was wondering if he thought wrong about canceling your warrior training because they figured out that it was you in the prophecy; the night."

"That can't be," Nightpaw gasped. "It can't be true, I-I'm blind."

"But you're the most amazing and outgoing blind cat," Spiderleg meowed.

"Is that true?" Nightpaw asked shyly.

Yes, it is," Spiderleg meowed.

"Then are we going to train?" Nightpaw asked.

"Yes, we are," Spiderleg meowed.

"Come on, we're getting left behind," Nightpaw purred dashing off to catch up with her Clan.

000000000

For the next three moons, Spiderleg and Nightpaw would leave camp at dawn and would go back at sunset with prey in their jaws. Most cats in the Clan thought that Spiderleg was hunting and Nightpaw was just carrying his prey.

They were out training, like they always do.

"Attack me," Spiderleg commanded.

Nightpaw didn't answer she just nodded. She took a deep breath and attacked. Spiderleg went to dodge, but Nightpaw turned a sharp turn bowling him over. She ended the battle with her paw on his throat.

"Good," Spiderleg meowed, standing up.

Nightpaw closed her eyes. Then she saw the ThunderClan camp being attacked by RiverClan; she was fighting. Nightpaw realized the she was looking through Ivypaw's eyes. She opened her eyes and gasped, "ThunderClan's being attacked!"

"How do you know that?" Spiderleg asked.

"I saw it," Nightpaw explained. "Just come on!"

Nightpaw raced off to ThunderClan's camp. When she reached it, she heard screeching of fighting cats. She ran in and jumped into battle. She was fighting two cats.

She did what she learned with Spiderleg. The two cats went to attack her, but she knew they were coming, she could feel the vibrations in her pads. She easily dodged them and went strike them one their flanks. She felt one cat scrape her flank. She didn't flinch.

More of the fighting started to die down since most cats were running back to their camp. Nightpaw could feel eyes on her pelt as she fought. She knew that they were shocked that she was fighting.

Finally, the RiverClan warriors that Nightpaw were fighting gave up and retreated. Nightpaw let them go willingly. She was left panting.

No one made a sound. Nightpaw could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

"You can fight?" Ashfur asked.

"And hunt," Nightpaw meowed.

Ashfur lost his words. He didn't know what to say and that didn't shock Nightpaw. Nightpaw just sat there. The Clan was silent; they didn't know what to think. Finally, Firestar padded up to her and meowed, "I want to speak to you in my den."

Nightpaw nodded and followed Firestar into his den. She sat down and waited patiently. Firestar sat down.

"You've been training with Spiderleg haven't you?" Firestar asked. "Then you both would hunt."

"Yes," Nightpaw mewed quietly. "That's what Spiderleg and I have been doing. Everyday."

"Why did you train after I stopped your training?"

"Every cat deserves to be able to follow their dreams, even if they are disabled. I've learned that," Nightpaw meowed.

There was silence. Firestar meowed, "Follow me." Nightpaw nodded and followed. They padded out of Firestar's den and out into he clearing. "Ashfur, Spiderleg, come with us."

Now the four cats left camp and went to the training hollow. "Nightpaw, attack me like you would when you were practicing with Spiderleg," Firestar ordered.

"Okay."

Nightpaw immediately ran toward Firestar. She felt his paws on he ground and swiftly turned and landed on top of Firestar. She jumped off him, pushed him over, and pinned him down.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Do the same thing to Ashfur," Firstar ordered, "but Ashfur attack first."

Nightpaw nodded and waited for Ashfur to prepare. Ashfur didn't tell her when he was going to attack so she had to be ready. She felt the ground shake as Ashfur ran at her. She easily dodged him. She spun around and pounced on where she thought he was so she could pin him down.

She was right. The battle was over.

**Sorry, I would've kept going, but have no idea what to put next. I have **_serious_** writers' block! If you have any suggestions, please tell me, I'll be glad to have them! There is one thing I know is definitely going to happen in the next chapter because I have it planned in there, but there will need to be another event in the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I changed my mind about having two events in this chapter, there will only be one. This chapter will be really short because I wanted to post this.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 6

"Well done, Nightpaw," Firestar congratulated. "How did you know when Ashfur was ready to attack?"

"I could feel his paws beating the ground," Nightpaw replied. "Same for you. The only cat that stands a chance against me is Spiderleg."

"Let's head back to camp, I have something to announce." Firestar led the way back to camp and immediately jumped on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

"What is there to announce?" Nightpaw asked Spiderleg.

"I don't know," Spiderleg meowed.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "There is a cat here that fought in RiverClan's ambush that showed bravery in her action. I think that she deserves her warrior name. Nightpaw, please step forward."

Nightpaw's eyes widened with surprise. She slowly made her way to Firestar.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as warriors in her turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your live?"

"I do," Nightpaw meowed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as…"

**This is extremely short, I know, I know. What do you think her warrior name is? Personally I like her warrior name.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know, I posted this a little late, but I've been busy and will be busy so don't expect me to update everyday.**

**No flames please!!**

**  
Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 7

"Nightsight. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Nightsight! Nightsight! Nightsight!" the Clan cheered.

"Congratulations, Nightsight!" Ivypaw meowed.

"Thanks. I can't wait until your warrior ceremony," Nightsight meowed.

"Congratulations!" Spiderleg congratulated. "You deserve it."

"I wouldn't be a warrior without you, you mousebrain," Nightsight meowed giving Spiderleg some credit.

"You know that you have to sit vigil tonight, don't you?" Ashfur growled. It was obvious that Ashfur was still mad that he was beat by a blind cat in front of his leader.

"Yes, I know," Nightsight retorted boldly. "Trust me, if every cat is as loud as you then I could easily defeat them."

Ashfur let out a hiss of annoyance before he padded off.

Nightsight smirked to herself so no one could see. She was glad in a way that Ashfur was embarrassed to be beat by a blind cat especially since she was just made a warrior. She was disappointed that her siblings weren't warriors with her.

She decided to go on and sit her vigil since the sun was starting to set. She sat down and listened to the warriors and apprentices to go to their dens.

**It is **really **short!! But I had really bad writers block (still do) and I didn't know what to put next so I went ahead and posted what I have. I need help to figure out what to put in the next chapter.**

**I will not update the rest of this week!! I may update next week but I'm not making any promises. I feel really pressured right now so I won't be thinking about this story!!**

**Feel free to PM me anytime with suggestions about events in the story and any questions!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, I've been working on this the past weeks and I'm telling you that this is not that good and it is short. I am only updating before New Years because readers/reviewers are begging me to update.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 8

Three days had passed since Nightsight's warrior ceremony. She was on patrol. Most cats were completely healed from RiverClan's attack, while some still had minor scratches.

"Nightsight, are you coming?" Dustpelt called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Nightsight called. She dashed over to Dustpelt. "Who else is going on patrol?"

"Rainwhisker and Squirrelflight," Dustpelt meowed. "They should be here by now."

At that moment Squirrelflight and Rainwhisker came running out of the warriors' den. Squirrelflight looked furious so Nightsight guessed that she had gotten into a fight with Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker had broken up the fight.

"Let's go now that everyone's here," Dustpelt meowed.

Dustpelt led them out of camp and to the WindClan border. They padded along it and toward the lake. They were almost to the lake when Nightsight stopped and gasped.

"What?" Rainwhisker asked. "Are you okay?"

Nightsight felt like some cat was ripping claws into her chest. She panted, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I'm fine."

"We'll just finish his patrol and you can go rest," Dustpelt meowed.

Nightsight nodded as they began to walk on. They reached the end of the lake, the beginning of the ShadowClan border. They padded a little along the ShadowClan border before Nightsight cried, "Ivypaw!"

Nightsight ran over to a bush and pulled out a body.

The body of Ivypaw.

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!! I am so evil aren't I? I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter! I'm not going to update until after New Years so:**

**Happy New Year**

**from**

**Littlewhisker (me)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A chapter is finally here! I know I'm so evil, but I couldn't resist putting that cliffy in the last chapter! As you can tell this is a long chapter. It is the longest chapter I have ever written! And that goes for all my stories!**

**Warning-This is a very sad chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 9 

"No," Squirrelflight whispered.

Ivypaw's chest was all clawed up and her body was covered with blood. Nightsight some how looking through Squirrelflight's eyes noticed a faint, very faint rising and falling of every slow breath Ivypaw took.

"We need to get her to Leafpool. She still alive," Nightsight mewed urgently.

Without anyone's permission, Nightsight gently grabbed Ivypaw's scruff and pulled her back to camp. Nightsight noticed a scent on the body. The breathing of Ivypaw started to become weaker and in gasped as Nightsight dragged her back to camp. Finally, she reached camp and rushed to Leafpool's den.

"Leafpool!" Nightsight called, now panicking.

Leafpool rushed out of her den and gasped, "Great StarClan!"

She immediately ran and got cobwebs. She began to press them on Ivypaw.

"Will she be okay?" Nightsight dared to inquire even though she probably knew the answer.

"She might, but there is a good chance she won't survive," Leafpool meowed not looking up from what she was doing.

Nightsight remembered on the patrol, when she felt like someone attacked her. She felt what Ivypaw felt when she was attacked.

Nightsight padded out of the den knowing that Leafpool would work faster if she left her alone. She went and sat outside the warriors' den.

_She can't die_, Nightsight thought. _She just can't die!_

Nightsight sensed that the patrol, that she was on, arrived with Thornclaw and Greenpaw. Greenpaw had her head down ran over to Nightsight.

"What happened?" Greenpaw asked in no more than a whisper.

"She was attacked," Nightsight answered not wanting to talk about it.

"How? By who?" Greenpaw whispered.

"I don't know," Nightsight sighed. "We found her along the ShadowClan border."

"Nightsight, will you come here for a moment?" Leafpool called from the entrance to her den.

Nightsight nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?" Nightsight didn't wait for a response from Greenpaw. She quickly padded over to where Leafpool was waiting. "Yes?"

"I've done all I can to help Ivypaw," Leafpool meowed. Nightsight felt her veins run cold. "She's in the paws of StarClan now. Would you like to see her?"

Nightsight felt like she would never be able to move again. She managed to do a feeble nod and followed Leafpool into the den where her dying sister lay. As they entered she could hear her sister's quick and fragile breathing. _At least her breathing is stronger_, Nightsight thought.

Nightsight slowly made her way to her sister. She knew how sister looked. Ivypaw had cobwebs over her wounds to stop the bleeding, and she laid on her good side-the side Nightsight found her on-so she wouldn't hurt any of her wounds.

"You can't die, Ivypaw. Hang in there," Nightsight whispered barely audible. "Please, I don't know what I would do without you. I would never have been made an apprentice if it weren't for you."

"Will you be okay, Nightsight?" Leafpool asked gently.

Nightsight shook her head. After all her sister did for her, she was going to die.

"I'll get you some poppy seeds, then you can go sleep," Leafpool meowed.

Nightsight was so scared for Ivypaw she didn't answer. Leafpool came back quickly and gave Nightsight the seeds. Nightsight nodded thanks and went straight to the warriors' den where Greenpaw was waiting.

"She won't be okay, will she?" Greenpaw asked.

"Ivypaw is in the paws of StarClan, it is time for StarClan to choose her fate," Nightsight whispered. "You can go see her if you would like."

Greenpaw left Nightsight and trotted over to Leafpool's den. Nightsight went into the warriors' den and lay down in her nest. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a wave of sleep.

Nightsight opened her eyes. She blinked a few times adjusting to the light. She hadn't seen any light through all the moons of blackened vision. She glanced around. Though she could see in this place, she knew that this was a dream.

Blades of bright green grass surrounded Nightsight. Nightsight examined the blades and saw they had blood spread over them. She gasped as she saw more bright colored droplets spray the grass. Then she heard cats talking.

"She should know!" a voice hissed.

"She is not ready," another voice hissed quietly.

Nightsight couldn't tell who the cats were, but she was very scared. Nightsight stepped backwards, but she froze as she heard a new voice mutter something, "_Unless a clash comes, blood will be spilt without reason._"

At that very moment Nightsight's eyes shot open. She knew she was out of the dream since she could no longer see anything. Nightsight was panting heavily as she set her head back onto her paws.

"Nightsight, are you okay?" Spiderleg asked, touching his tail-tip to her shoulder. "Nightsight, are you okay? You were shaking terribly."

"I'm fine." Nightsight was panting and still trembling. She tried to gain control of her shaking, but it overpowered her.

"Are you feeling better?" Nightsight put her paw on Spiderleg's and didn't answer. "You have a fever; your pad is hot."

Nightsight slowly stood up as grief stabbed her heart.

"Come on, I'll go with you if you like," Spiderleg suggested.

Together the two cats headed toward the medicine cat's den. Once they arrived Spiderleg called for Leafpool.

Leafpool came out of her den along with Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Sorreltail's eyes were clouded. "Yes?" Leafpool asked politely.

"I think that Nightsight has a fever," Spiderleg meowed.

Leafpool nosed Nightsight's pad and meowed, "You're right, Spiderleg. I'll get you some feverfew, Nightsight."

"Sorreltail, you go to the warriors' den and rest; I'm going to go talk to Firestar," Brackenfur mewed to Sorreltail.

"I'm going with you." Nightsight spoke for the second time since she woke up.

"You get some feverfew first," Brackenfur meowed. "I'll go on out and start talking to Firestar."

Nightsight sighed an okay as Brackenfur and Sorreltail left the den. She sat down and waited impatiently for Leafpool to come back. Nightsight felt a tail touch her shoulder and remembered that Spiderleg was still with her.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Quite swiftly, Spiderleg lead Nightsight to the corner of the den. Nightsight let out a tiny wail as she realized where Spiderleg was taking her.

"Look through my eyes," Spiderleg whispered.

Nightsight closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Ivypaw was still covered in blood and was still covered with cobwebs. The breathing of Ivypaw was still quite weak, but she looked more peaceful.

"Here is your feverfew," Leafpool meowed, with a look sympathy. "I want you to stay in here tonight. Okay?"

Nightsight nodded chewing up the bitter tasting leaves. She rose to her paws and trotted out of the den to find her father and Firestar. When she finally found them, she realized that she had gotten there at the right time.

"Firestar, are we going to attack ShadowClan for what thy did to Ivypaw?" Brackenfur asked.

"ShadowClan wouldn't be too happy with that," Nightsight growled joining the conversation, "and besides, they didn't lay a claw on Ivypaw. RiverClan did."

**Who expected that? Hehe, I love making cliffies!! I literally cried as I wrote this chapter. Did you as you read? Tell me what you think of this chapter. Ok, I have a question: What makes this story more popular than my other stories? I'm wondering so I can see if I can do anything about my others (especially "My Life"). Oh yeah, and I have another announcement. I will be updating this story in two weeks. I will update this story every other Friday because I need time to type the chapters. This week I barely had any time to write with all these test to study for (I had 5 tests in 3 subjects this week), then regular homework, and a ton more, so I hope ya'll understand. Thank you **so** much for understanding and reading this story. I will still take PMs from people! I love PMs!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I had a busy week. Also, I am sorry that I updated late. Earthlink wouldn't stay connected and I couldn't open Internet Explorer so I couldn't go to and update.**

**Dedication-In memory of a friend, I may not have talked to you in years, but I will still miss you.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 10 

"What do you mean?" Brackenfur asked turning to his daughter.

"On Ivypaw's body there was RiverClan scent on her," Nightsight explained, "not ShadowClan."

"You're saying that RiverClan attacked her and left her along the ShadowClan border to die?" Brackenfur asked.

"Yes," Nightsight meowed. "Though I don't know why, I keep on thinking that RiverClan is warning us about something. Something that has to do with me."

"Thank you, Nightsight," Firestar said. Nightsight could hear nervousness creeping into his voice. "You may go now."

Nightsight nodded. She was still close enough to hear what Brackenfur and Firestar were saying.

"Brackenfur, do you remember the prophecy that I told you about?" Firestar asked. "_Night will cover the hawk, the wind will blow, the river will run, the shadows will join the river, and the thunder will rumble_."

"And you think that she knows it?" Brackenfur guessed.

Nightsight didn't want to hear anymore. She went to Leafpool's den and lay down in the nest beside Ivypaw.

"Night will cover hawk, the wind will blow, the river will run, the shadows will join the river, and the thunder will rumble," Nightsight whispered. "This is all my fault, Ivypaw, and RiverClan will pay for what they did to you. I promise that. They are after me and the should have never have hurt you."

Nightsight nosed her sister's fur then closed her eyes. It felt like she was only asleep for a few moments before she opened he eyes, but she knew that it was longer than that. Nightsight listening to the silence be broken, as Ivypaw's breathing became desperate gasps for air.

"Leafpool!" Nightsight called stand over her sister and Leafpool came into the den with Firstar.

Leafpool went and grabbed some herb (a/n-that I'm too lazy to find out). Ivypaw's eyes flew open. Leafpool chewed it up and tries to get the chewed leaves down Ivypaw's throat and her eyes shut.

"Nightsight, would you like me to give Ivypaw her warrior name for if she goes to StarClan she will be a warrior?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." Nightsight's voice quivered slightly.

"Very well," Firestar meowed. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior." Firestar paused and looked at Nightsight then Ivypaw. "She will be known as Ivyflower, in honor of her kindness to here Clan and family. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Ivyflower," Firestar finished.

"Ivyflower," Nightsight whispered. Her sister held as many secrets as she did and now they both were warriors. "Please don't join StarClan yet."

"Nightsight, why don't you try to get some more sleep," Leafpool meowed padding over to where she sat and feeling her pad. "You still have a small fever. I'm going to get you some more feverfew."

Leafpool came back quickly. Nightsight chewed the bitter tasting leaves and realized how drowsy she felt. She felt like she hadn't slept in days so she curled into a ball by her unconscious sister and closed her eyes.

Nightsight opened her eyes. She was in a forest, but not the forest that ThunderClan lived in. This forest was dark and mysterious. There was no moon, no stars it was just dark.

"Where am I?" Nightsight asked herself. "This isn't ThunderClan's home."

"You will discover the truth eventually," a cold, eerie voice hissed. "You will know…"

"What truth? I will know what?" Nightsight asked getting slightly scared now. "Who are you?"

The voice didn't answer, but another voice echoed through the forest. "_Night will cover the hawk, the wind will blow, the river will run, the shadows will join the river, and the thunder will rumble_."

"Does mean me? Someone help me!" Nightsight cried.

Nightsight felt a nudge in her side. Nightsight turned her head, but she couldn't see any cat. "Nightsight! Wake up! You're okay! Wake up!" Nightsight blinked and the forest disappeared with her vision.

"Leafpool?" Nightsight meowed. She felt like she had been in the sun for days; hot.

"You're finally awake. I've been trying to wake you for a while," Leafpool meowed. "That fever is getting to you, Nightsight. Just stay calm and I will be back."

Nightsight lay on her side trying to calm herself after the dream. She felt fur at her side and she remembered Ivyflower. Ivyflower began to cough gently.

"Ivyflower!" Nightsight gasped jumping up. She looked at here sister with blind eyes.

"Nightsight?" A weak mew came from Ivyflower

"Ivyflower, are you okay?" Nightsight asked. "What happened?"

"I-I was a-attacked," Ivyflower whispered feebly with pain lacing the words.

"By whom?"

"H-Hawkfrost."

"He will pay for what he did to you," Nightsight growled.

"H-he s-said that if I s-survived to t-tell you that t-this was a w-warning." Ivyflower sounded worn out and scared. "H-he's c-coming a-after you the n-night after the G-Gathering."

"The Gathering is tomorrow!" Nightsight exclaimed. "Did he say anything else?"

"Y-yes, he said to g-go to t-the I-island a-alone t-that n-night," Ivyflower gasped.

"Thank you, Ivyflower," Nightsight whispered.

"T-thank you for what?" Ivyflower asked. "Y-you are probably going to die. I-I don't t-think he w-will be alone just by the way he said it."

"I'm not going to die, Ivyflower. I'm not going to die," Nightsight promised. "Get some rest."

Though Nightsight couldn't see it, Ivyflower nodded and curled up in the best ball she could. Nightsight curled up beside her and shut her eyes. She fell asleep before Leafpool came back.

0o0o0o0o0

"Nightsight, wake up," whispered Greenpaw.

"What is it, Greenpaw? What time is it?" Nightsight asked stretching.

"It is dawn. Come with me," Greenpaw whispered.

Leading Nightsight out of camp, Greenpaw would cast nervous glances from side to side. Nightsight could her Greenpaw gasp at every movement in the forest.

"What are you so panicked about? It's like you are afraid that a cat will come out and attack you if you didn't go somewhere," Nightsight meowed, the second part meaning to be a joke. Greenpaw didn't take it as a joke; she just tensed up beside Nightsight. Nightsight stopped. "Greenpaw, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Greenpaw replied quickly, and then she realized her mistake of speaking too fast.

"Well? What's wrong?" Nightsight asked.

"Just come with me," Greenpaw mewed. Nightsight could hear fear rising in her voice.

"No, tell me what's going on?" Nightsight said strictly.

"I-I can't," Greenpaw muttered, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Nightsight dared to ask, afraid of the answer now.

Greenpaw's eyes glittered with fear that Nightsight couldn't see, but her voice Nightsight could hear. "Hawkfrost. H-he's threatening to kill if I don't tell you to go to the island tomorrow night."

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!!! The plot is thickening!! What do you think will happen? I hate to say this, but this story is coming to an end. There will be at least 3 more chapters in this story. I really don't want any comments on a sequel right now. Since Earthlink hasn't been working and I didn't update on Friday I am posting 2 chapters. Now, I'm going to go and finish the next chapter! Review!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, again, this story is coming to an end.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 11

"He's not going to hurt anyone. And I'm going to go, Ivyflower told me too."

"Ivyflower? When did she become a warrior? And she's okay?" Greenpaw fired the questions quickly at Nightsight. Greenpaw started to shake as she realized what she just said about Hawkfrost.

"Firestar gave her, her warrior name since we weren't sure she would live. She ended up waking up and telling me the same thing," Nightsight explained.

"Oh, I see," Greenpaw meowed.

"Let's go back to camp," Nightsight mewed, afraid of what might be lurking in ThunderClan territory.

Greenpaw gladly led the way back to camp even though she was still shaking. When they were about half way to camp, Nightsight scented a faint scent of RiverClan. Nightsight shook the thought of Hawkfrost spying on her and Greenpaw's conversation out of her head though it was quite possible.

"Maybe you come to Leafpool's den with me to get some poppy seeds," Nightsight suggested.

"Good idea," Greenpaw meowed, her voice a bit shaky.

"Rain must be coming, the smell of rain is in the air," Nightsight meowed. "It must about sunhigh now."

"Yes, the Clan is probably wondering where we are," Greenpaw guessed.

Nightsight nodded at this and she started to run back to camp. Greenpaw followed her and they both slowed down as they reached the camp entrance. Nightsight led them in and Spiderleg ran over to them.

"Where were you?" he asked Nightsight.

"Out," Nightsight replied, not wanting to tell him about tomorrow night.

"Why do I even bother to ask if you aren't going to tell me exactly where you were?" Spiderleg asked.

"You ask because you know what I've been through and that I'm suppose to be in Leafpool's den instead of going out into the forest," Nightsight purred with amusement.

"Then why aren't you in Leafpool's den?" Spiderleg asked.

"I was out in the forest. We cover that already," Nightsight purred matter-of-factly. "I'm going right now, so don't fret. Come on, Greenpaw."

Nightsight started to walk toward Leafpool's den, but then she heard Greenpaw meow something to Spiderleg. "She has a lot of her mind right now so don't worry about her." Then Nightsight felt the vibrations in the ground as Greenpaw ran over to her.

0o0o0o0o0

"The cats that are going to the Gathering are Ashfur, Sandstorm, Rainwhisker, Whiteflower **(a/n-aka Whitepaw)**, Leafpool, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Spiderleg, and Nightsight. We will be leaving soon so eat now," Firestar announced.

Nightsight crouched by Spiderleg eating a vole. Spiderleg meowed, "Greenpaw has seemed a little jumpy today. Do you know why?"

Nightsight didn't reply. She continued to munch on her vole. She wasn't really listening to Spiderleg at all. _What does Hawkfrost want with me? _She thought. _'Night will cover hawk.' Does that mean I am suppose to defeat him? I wish this prophecy would make more sense!_

"Nightsight? Are you okay?" Spiderleg asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Nightsight said quickly, finishing her vole.

"All cats who are coming to the Gathering meet me at the entrance now!" Firestar yowled.

Nightsight jumped up and followed Spiderleg to Firestar. "I'm surprised he's letting me go," Nightsight whispered.

"I think it is because he never thought you could be a warrior," Spiderleg replied.

Firestar led the group of ThunderClan cats out of camp and to the WindClan border. Nightsight immediately smelled a group of WindClan cats coming. And she recognized one scent. Crowfeather. And the moment she scented WindClan, was the moment that WindClan and ThunderClan cats were mixed together.

"Nightpaw, is Brambleclaw here?" Crowfeather asked.

"No, he didn't come and I'm not Nightpaw. It is Nightsight," Nightsight meowed matter-of-factly.

"You got your warrior name! It fits you. How did you get it?" Crowfeather meowed clearly shocked that Nightsight was made a warrior.

"I was in a battle with RiverClan and fought two warrior at once," Nightsight explained proudly with Spiderleg beside her.

Nightsight answered Crowfeather's questions on the way to the island and on the island. And she even answered his questions until the leaders yowled for silence.

"Firestar wishes to speak first," Leopardstar announced.

"ThunderClan has two new warriors," Firestar announced. "Nightpaw and Ivypaw are now known as Nightsight and Ivyflower. Nightsight is with us tonight, but Ivyflower could not come tonight."

Cats yowled congratulations to Nightsight and then fell silent as Onestar began to speak.

"WindClan is doing well, we have two new apprentices. They are Hollypaw and Talonpaw."

Onestar beckoned for Blackstar to speak, but he refused so Leopardstar spoke. "RiverClan is thriving, we have a new litter of kits. Dawnflower gave birth three healthy kits."

Finally Blackstar began to speak. "ShadowClan has a new apprentice. Her name is Silverpaw. Also, Tallpoppy gave birth to a litter of four kits."

The four leaders leaped down from the Great Oak and the Clan began to say their good-byes to each other. One of the new apprentices in WindClan, Hollypaw, padded up to Nightsight.

"You're Nightsight, right?" the apprentice asked Nightsight. Nightsight thought that she should be nice to the apprentice so she just nodded and Hollypaw continued. "Will you come with me for a moment?"

Nightsight turned to Spiderleg. "I'll be right back." She turned back to Hollypaw and meowed, "Okay, I'll come with you, but where are we going?"

"Just over here," Hollypaw meowed. "Why is your name Nightsight? It makes it sound like you are blind."

"It only states the truth," Nightsight meowed simply. "I am blind."

"Oh." Hollypaw was silent for a moment then mewed, "Go into the bush."

"Why?"

"I was just to tell you to come over here," Hollypaw explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later," Nightsight mewed. Hollypaw meowed in agreement and ran off to her Clan as a cat came out of the bus. "Hawkfrost," Nightsight hissed.

"I know your worthless sisters told you my message," Hawkfrost growled.

"They are anything but worthless," Nightsight hissed, her eyes against her head.

"Fine, but you better come alone or you won't be seeing your "precious" sisters again, besides in StarClan," Hawkfrost warned.

"I'll come alone if you come alone," Nightsight growled. She didn't wait for Hawkfrost's reply. She whipped around and ran back to where Spiderleg was making sure that he didn't see any of her hostility.

Hawkfrost warning kept echoing in her mind. _"You better come alone or you won't be seeing your precious sisters again, besides in StarClan."_

**Hawkfrost threatened to kill Ivyflower and Greenpaw!! Don't ask why I decided for the Clans to have new apprentices and stuff, I don't know, the Clans just needed to have something to say. And don't ask why I chose Hollypaw, I'm not sure why either, but it could be helpful with to have a friendship with Hollypaw later….hmm…I have a plan with Hollypaw!!! Review please!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, this is not the last chapter. I think that there will be two or three more.**

**Disclaimer-I own Nightsight, all my characters, and this story, not Warriors.**

Chapter 12

Sunhigh came quickly to Nightsight so she knew she wouldn't enjoy the day. Nightsight padded over to Leafpool's den to check on and Ivyflower.

"Hello, Nightsight, how are you doing?" Leafpool asked kindly.

"I'm fine, I am just here to check on Ivyflower," Nightsight meowed.

"Oh, well, she still hasn't woken up yet, you can see her if you like," Leafpool meowed.

"Okay," Nightsight replied, even though she knew Ivyflower had woken up yesterday. She padded over to Ivyflower and whispered, "I'm going to go tonight."

Ivyflower sat up and meowed, "No, don't."

"I'm going o go and you aren't going to stop me. I'm doing this for you and Greenpaw. I will be okay, I promise," Nightsight meowed boldly.

"For me and Greenpaw? D-don't tell me H-Hawkfrost t-threatened her too," Ivyflower stuttered.

"He did, and so I _have_ to go to the island tonight. I'm not letting you two get hurt. He has already told me what will happen if I don't show up."

"W-what?"

"You and Greenpaw will die," Nightsight explained quietly.

Ivyflower was silent. Nightsight didn't realize that Leafpool was coming over to them until she started talking.

"Ivyflower, I'm glad to see that you are awake!" Leafpool meowed in a shocked voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had just been ht by a monster," Ivyflower mewed.

"Are you hungry?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'll get her something from the fresh-kill pile," Nightsight offered, getting up and leaving the den.

"Nightsight!" a voice called.

"What Thornclaw?" Nightsight sighed standing beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Have you seen Greenpaw? She wasn't the apprentices' den when I checked and Briarpaw says he hasn't seen her this morning at all," Thornclaw explained.

"What?" Nightsight asked. She had no idea where her sister would be. "Let me bring something to Ivyflower and I will help you look for her."

"Okay."

Nightsight quickly grabbed a vole for Ivyflower and ran over to Leafpool's den. She ran over to Ivyflower and dropped the vole in front of her.

"I have to go, Ivyflower. Greenpaw has gone missing and I'm going to go look for her with Thornclaw," Nightsight explained urgently.

"I wish I could come," Ivyflower complained.

"But you can't," Nightsight meowed. "I'll be back with Greenpaw."

Nightsight didn't wait for a reply, she ran out of the den to where she left Thornclaw waiting.

"Do you know where she was last night during the Gathering?" Nightsight asked Thornclaw as they headed out of camp.

"She was in the apprentices' den all night because she had said that she wasn't feeling well," Thornclaw explained. "She was in there after the Gathering and when I went to get her from the den at dawn she was gone. I have been looking for her since."

Nightsight nodded. _Where is Greenpaw?_ She thought in panic. "Let's go to the ShadowClan border," Nightsight suggested. _After all, the worst happen along that border._

Thornclaw led the way to the ShadowClan border. "She was here," Nightsight meowed at once. "Her scent is still here so she has been here, but she was here at dawn."

"Do you want to head down to the lake and I'll go the way to Moonpool?" Thornclaw asked. Nightsight nodded a response and dashed off.

"Greenpaw!" Nightsight called. All she heard was the sound of water along the lakeshore in the distance. "Greenpaw?"

Nightsight padded closer to the lake and stopped on a hill. Time had passed. The sun was now setting and Nightsight only had a little time to find Greenpaw and go to the island.

"Greenpaw?"

This time Nightsight heard hissed and growling. She located the hissing and bounded over to it. She caught Greenpaw's scent and ShadowClan's. Nightsight sped up until she was in the clearing by the lake where Greenpaw and the ShadowClan cat were fighting. Nightsight let out a growl and went to join her sister.

Nightsight leaped onto the ShadowClan cat, by the scent it was a she-cat, and made the cat land roughly on the ground. The cat turned to Nightsight, hissed, and took off back into ShadowClan territory.

"Who was that, Greenpaw?" Nightsight asked her injured sister.

"Russetfur," Greenpaw replied. "Hawkfrost is telling everyone to tell you. I don't think Hawkfrost will be alone tonight. And why are you going?"

"I'm going because of you and Ivyflower. She was awake when before I came out looking for you. What were you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Greenpaw mumbled.

"Nothing? I don't believe that," Nightsight mewed, and then sighed. "Come on, let's go back to camp and go see Ivyflower."

Greenpaw nodded (though Nightsight couldn't see it) and together they padded back to camp. Every now and again Greenpaw would have to lean against Nightsight's shoulder, but they finally made it to camp.

"Greenpaw! Where were you?" Thornclaw called running over to them.

"Hunting, then I saw Russetfur in our territory. I told her to leave, but she attacked me," Greenpaw explained quickly. "Then Nightsight came and she ran back to ShadowClan territory."

"Go and see Leafpool, then I want a word with you," Thornclaw meowed sternly.

Greenpaw nodded and went off with Nightsight to Leafpool's den. "Greenpaw!" Ivyflower cried, trying to get up.

"Ivyflower! Don't even try to get up!" Leafpool warned sharply. Ivyflower let out a sigh. "If you even think of moving out of that nest, then you should think again." Leafpool turned to Greenpaw. "Come with me, I will clean those wounds."

Nightsight turned to Ivyflower once Leafpool and Greenpaw left. "Why was Leafpool sp strict? I have never seen her like that."

"While you were gone, Ashfur came in. He demanded for me to go back to the warriors' den or go to the elders' den since I've been in here for a while and I'm not healing too well. Well, at the time Leafpool wasn't in here so he was yelling at me to get up. When I stood up, I just collapsed and Ashfur said that I should just go to the elders' den. That's when Leafpool came in and she got mad at Ashfur. She's been in a bad mood since."

"Ashfur is just a worthless piece of foxdung (a/n-that's how I feel about him) and you can ignore him. He shouldn't have been in here in the first place," Nightsight meowed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not any better," Ivyflower sighed. "I was almost killed. How am I supposed to feel?"

Nightsight let out an _mrrow_ of laughter. "Well, I don't know, I haven't been in here except for a fever. So I wouldn't know!"

"I bet you'll find out what it is like to be in here after tonight, or you might just skip coming to the medicine cat's den and go straight to StarClan. So it would be best if you didn't go at all!"

"I'm going tonight, Ivyflower, and you aren't going to stop. I'm going to go to stop a cat that is a murderer and because I care about you and Greenpaw, so get over it I'm going. I should be going now. I will come back fine, I promise."

**Ok, this was just Nightsight making a promise she _might_ not be able to keep. We'll talk about a sequel later, like after the battle… I don't want to give away too much info on the battle. Hehe. Anyway, don't forget to review!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, this chapter doesn't even have the fight in it! So there will be at least 2 more chapters. I'm building up the drama. Hehe.**

**To mysterys-I finally finished my cleaning my room!! So I wrote this. Hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer-I own Nightsight!! Not Warriors.**

Chapter 13

Nightsight padded through WindClan territory. She had set a brisk pace, and she made to the island right as the sun was almost disappeared under the horizon.

She was almost to the island when she heard a rustle in a bush. She turned, but didn't scent anything so pushed that thought out of her head. She hopped onto the fallen tree and quickly ran across it. Hawkfrost was already there.

"I'm surprised that you didn't come with someone," Hawkfrost growled.

"Why are we here?" Nightsight hissed, getting straight to the point.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the prophecy," Hawkfrost snorted. "I know that you've heard it, or you wouldn't have come."

"And about the prophecy…?" Nightsight asked.

"It is said that 'night' is suppose to be you and 'hawk' is me. You are destined to kill me and I'm not going to let you," Hawkfrost hissed.

"Well, your enemy is blind so that makes it easier for you," Nightsight retorted.

"You're blind?" Hawkfrost asked clearly surprised. "Then you did come with someone."

"I'm good at covering my blindness. I can get around on my own," Nightsight said calmly.

"So you can't fight?" Hawkfrost meowed.

"I can, I can fight just as well as any cat in a Clan and even better than some. There's a reason why my warrior name is Nightsight," Nightsight continued. "I thought a warrior could figure that out if an apprentice could. I guess an apprentice is smarter than a warrior who has been a warrior for many seasons. It shouldn't be too hard to fulfill the prophecy. And I'm not here because of the prophecy; I'm here for my sisters. If you don't believe I can fight you can find out now. If you threaten to kill apprentices, you aren't too worthy to live with the Clans or to even go to StarClan."

"Let's see if you are any good at fighting," Hawkfrost growled, smirking.

Without any warning, Hawkfrost pounced on Nightsight.

* * *

_That was close_, Hollypaw thought as she crashed into the noisy bush. _I have to warn ThunderClan!_

Hollypaw raced through her Clan's territory and slowed down at ThunderClan's border. Hollypaw swallowed. She took the stepping-stones and dashed off through ThunderClan's land to their camp. Once she finally found the camp, she rushed in. Quite a few cats were still up, like Firestar. Hollypaw ran to Firestar.

"You're WindClan's new apprentice, Hollypaw, right?" Firestar asked kindly. Hollypaw nodded.

"Why are you doing here?" a voice behind Hollypaw asked. She turned around and saw the cat that Nightsight was talking to at the Gathering. She thought his name was Spiderleg.

"It's Nightsight!" Hollypaw explained.

"Nightsight!" Greenpaw gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong with Nightsight, Hollypaw?" Firestar asked.

"She on the island fighting with Hawkfrost," Hollypaw explained urgently.

"Not already!" Greenpaw whispered.

Spiderleg, Firestar, and Hollypaw looked at Greenpaw. "Greenpaw," Firestar meowed, "do you know what this is about?"

"I was told not to tell anyone, but I have to tell you. It is because of the prophecy," Greenpaw meowed. "Hawkfrost was the one who attack Ivyflower. He told her to tell Nightsight to go to the island, and then he told me to tell her. By what Ivyflower told me, after the Gathering Hawkfrost had threatened Nightsight that he would kill Ivyflower and me if she didn't show up. Today, we kept telling her not to go, but she refused to listen to us."

"Thank you, Greenpaw," Firestar meowed.

Hollypaw looked at Spiderleg, he was quiet and looked like he had something on his mind. Hollypaw could have guess what he was thinking about, but didn't have to because he mewed, "Firestar, can we send a patrol to help her? Knowing Hawkfrost he would have brought back-up."

"You're right, Spiderleg," Firestar agreed.

"He is right," Hollypaw meowed. "After the Gathering, I heard Hawkfrost and Nightsight's conversation, well, part of it. So I was along the RiverClan tonight, and I heard Hawkfrost talking to someone else. He was saying that they would hide on the island somewhere, so if Hawkfrost had trouble killing Nightsight they would help him."

Firestar looked at Hollypaw. "Go back to your camp and ask Onestar if he will help us."

Hollypaw nodded and darted out of ThunderClan's camp. She continued running until she was in her camp.

"Hollypaw! Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Ashfoot called coming over to her, she looked pretty angry.

"I'm really sorry, Ashfoot, but I need to talk to Onestar!" Hollypaw explained.

Ashfoot looked as she was about say no, but then meowed, "He can talk to you about this. Come with me."

Ashfoot led her to Onestar who was talking to Crowfeather. "So we found our missing apprentice?" Onestar asked as his deputy and Hollypaw.

"She just came into camp," Ashfoot explained. "She said she needed to talk to you."

Onestar nodded permission for Hollypaw to speak. "Firestar wants to know if you are willing to help ThunderClan at the island."

"When did you talk to Firestar?" Onestar asked.

"I was just at ThunderClan's camp, I-"

"What were you doing at their camp?" Ashfoot demanded.

Hollypaw sighed and explained everything very quickly. When she was done Onestar, Ashfoot, and Crowfeather were silent. "That is where I was. So are we going to help them?"

Onestar stared at Hollypaw for a few moments. "We will help them, especially if there might be a death tonight."

**-gasps- Ok, how likes my stalling of the battle? In case you didn't understand, the noise in the bush Nightsight heard was Hollypaw. It was fun writing this chapter!! So Hollypaw isn't evil, as some thought. Review!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, I struggled with this chapter a lot because I haven't had a lot of time to write and plan this week, but I finished. 1 chapter left after this! I hope this chapter was long enough for you.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 14

Nightsight was bowled over by Hawkfrost. She quickly regained her balance only to be knocked onto her back. She let out a hiss of pain as Hawkfrost's claws dug into her shoulder. She felt sticky liquid seep through her fur quickly.

"This will be easier than I thought," Hawkfrost whispered in her ear.

"You wish," Nightsight retorted.

She didn't wait for another one of Hawkfrost's smart remarks so she loosened her muscles. She let herself go limp under Hawkfrost weight.

"Giving up so easily? I'm surprised that you were even aloud to train and get your warrior name," Hawkfrost hissed.

"I wasn't aloud. And that's what made me train harder," Nightsight mewed. "A blind cat can do more than sit around and let its Clan do all the work. For example, they can do this."

Nightsight rapidly tensed her muscles, and pushed Hawkfrost off of her with great thrust. She jumped on him and her thorn sharp claws fastened onto Hawkfrost's back. The blood felt cool on her pads. She was ready for him to roll over. As she expected, Hawkfrost rolled over. Nightsight sprung off of him and onto the ground.

Hawkfrost fiercely ran toward Nightsight and she easily dodged him. He tripped and Nightsight saw her chance. She leaped onto Hawkfrost, pinning him down.

"Never, underestimate a blind cat," Nightsight hissed fiercely. "You might realize that they may be stronger than _you_. I wouldn't have to kill you if you didn't try to murder my sister and then threaten to kill another."

"You're clueless," Hawkfrost laughed filthily.

"What do you mean?" Nightsight demanded.

"So you are clueless," Hawkfrost meowed.

"What are you-"

Nightsight didn't get to finish her question. Noise rose with battle. She scented all Clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. She had no idea how ThunderClan found out about this battle; she knew that Greenpaw and Ivyflower didn't tell.

Nightsight had forgotten that Hawkfrost was under her and she was shoved off of him. "So you did tell your Clan," Hawkfrost snarled. "I knew that you would. So I brought ShadowClan and RiverClan. I never said that I wouldn't bring anyone."

"So it was a good thing ThunderClan and WindClan found out somehow? You only brought ShadowClan and RiverClan incase I was defeating you! You brought back up to kill me if you couldn't defeat me!" Nightsight purred with delight.

Nightsight quickly drew her claws along Hawkfrost's flank. She managed to get her claws into his skin underneath his fur before he pulled away. "Not quite quick enough," Hawkfrost smirked.

Hawkfrost swiftly recovered from Nightsight's claws and leaped at her. Nightsight wasn't ready; Hawkfrost caught her by complete surprise. Hawkfrost's claws ripped through her fur and the skin under her fur. Nightsight visibly flinched and Hawkfrost took his time taking his claws out of her flesh letting, blood spray and pain rip through Nightsight. She collapsed on her side panting heavily.

Nightsight struggled to stand up with Hawkfrost coming after her. She was becoming quiet light-headed from blood loss. Nightsight jumped sloppily at Hawkfrost, but managed to land on him. Her claws extended and she sunk them into Hawkfrost's soft tissue.

Hawkfrost ripped free from the Nightsight's weak grip. He smirked with pleasure as he thought Nightsight would be any easy victory. Nightsight knew what Hawkfrost was thinking and that's why she wasn't going to give up. Nightsight lay limp under Hawkfrost's paws on the blood-dampened ground and she did it on purpose.

Hawkfrost was coming in on the killing blow. Nightsight could feel his breath on her, as he was about to bite. Immediately, Nightsight pushed with her hind legs and Hawkfrost went flying onto the ground. Nightsight felt that Hawkfrost landed because she felt a thud and heard one on the ground.

She rushed over to the lump of fur and held down Hawkfrost.

"You're still clueless," Hawkfrost growled.

"What are you talking about?!" Nightsight demanded angrily.

"Clueless, is what you are," Hawkfrost hissed.

"Then I suggest you fill me in on what I'm clueless about," Nightsight retorted. She was beginning to feel very dizzy.

She didn't have the time to wait for his answer if she was going to finish this battle. She let her head drop and bite Hawkfrost. She wasn't sure if she bit his throat or shoulder, but she felt the warmth of his blood in her mouth. She staggered off him and collapsed. She wasn't sure if she killed him or not, but she knew one thing.

She had lied to her sisters.

* * *

Greenpaw searched for Nightsight nervously, afraid that she might have lost her sister…for good. Greenpaw was fighting a black tom, Blackclaw, and beside her Hollypaw was fighting another RiverClan cat, but an apprentice, Pebblepaw.

_Where is she?_ Greenpaw cried to herself.

"Greenpaw! Look out!" Hollypaw called.

Greenpaw snapped back to the battle just as Blackclaw pinned her down. Greenpaw struggled under Blackclaw's large body.

"Let me go!" Greenpaw hissed.

"Why?" Blackclaw snarled. "Don't you want to go join your sister in StarClan?"

"No because Nightsight isn't going to StarClan!" _At least I hope not…_ "And I'm not going either!"

Greenpaw scraped at Blackclaw's underbelly with her thorn-sharp, back claws that made him yowl with pain and get off her. Greenpaw's shoulder burned where Blackclaw clawed at it.

She heard a squeal from Hollypaw as Pebblepaw bit down on what Greenpaw thought was her shoulder. Greenpaw ran-or rather limped-over to help, but it was too late. Pebblepaw hadn't bit Hollypaw's shoulder, he had bit her throat.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely. The cat that had warned the Clan about Nightsight's battle and that Nightsight was loosing was dead. Anger boiled through Greenpaw, she lunged at Pebblepaw and quickly pinned him down.

Pebblepaw stared at her, at first she thought she saw joy in his eyes, but it turned to fear. Pebblepaw darted from under her and ran off.

_He can't be the cat that killed Hollypaw, he was scared of me!_ Greenpaw thought.

Greenpaw ran through the mass of fighting cats looking for Nightsight. She ran and looked, until finally she saw it, the scene. She saw that there was a trail of blood, and at the end of the trail was…

Nightsight.

**Sorry, I had to make one more cliffie before this story ends. Hope you liked the chapter!! Anyway, review please!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter so I made it long!! I made it longer than I've made any chapter before and I struggled a bit-or a lot. I stayed up until 12:30 am to finish this when I was **_really_** tired. I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Warriors, but I own this completed story.**

Chapter 15

Ivyflower paced anxiously back and forth in Leafpool's den even though Leafpool had told her to stop because she might reopen her wounds.

"Ivyflower! Stop and sit down, you're in here to rest and _regain_ your strength, not walk off all your strength that you have!" Leafpool exclaimed, clearly getting annoyed.

"Sorry, Leafpool, I'm just worried about Nightsight and Greenpaw," Ivyflower meowed impatiently. Nightsight was wanted dead by Hawkfrost and Greenpaw was threatened to die along with herself. "I hope they're okay."

"I know, we all do," Leafpool meowed, trying to soothe Ivyflower. "Only you and Greenpaw really know what's going on." Ivyflower sighed. "Now come rest, you need to get your strength back so you can move onto warrior duties."

"Fine," Ivyflower sighed slowly padding over to her nest. She had just lain down in the mossy nest when there was the noise of a lot of commotion outside the den. Someone entered Leafpool's den and Ivyflower leaped to her paws. "Nightsight!" she cried.

Greenpaw was carrying in Nightsight's body that was bloodied.

"Oh StarClan!" Leafpool gasped rushing to get cobwebs.

"W-what happened?" Ivyflower stuttered as she looked at Nightsight.

Nightsight was covered in blood, some not even her own. She had a deep gash on her shoulder that went all the way down to her flank. Bright red blood was still coming out and then other scratches. You had to have very good eyes to catch Nightsight's faint breathing.

"I don't know. I was fighting beside Hollypaw then Hollypaw was murdered… I didn't see what happened," Greenpaw explained.

Ivyflower's eyes widened. Hollypaw was dead, the cat who had warned the Clan about Nightsight losing. She couldn't be dead, just couldn't.

Leafpool came rushing back with cobwebs on her paw to press on Nightsight's wounds. She gently pressed each one on the deep injury to stop the continuous bleeding. Nightsight was still struggling to stay alive. She had the very, very shallow breathing and Leafpool was surprised by the amount of blood loss she hadn't died yet, but there was still the possibility that she would.

Ivyflower watched with clouded eyes. She couldn't believe that her sister was trying to stay alive, even if she did survive, then she would be in a great deal of pain when she awoke. Ivyflower remember when she and Nightsight were kits, and how much Ivyflower helped Nightsight. And how much they meant to each other then, and how much they mean to each other now; just the same, but a lot different. _StarClan, she just fought bravely for Greenpaw and me in a battle, so why does she have to fight another battle to stay alive? Why can't she just be okay? _Ivyflower asked.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Ivyflower closed her eyes and then opened them. She stood up and padded slowly out of the den.

Ivyflower noticed that most of the cats had scratches, but nothing close to as serious as Nightsight. Ivyflower sat beside Greenpaw and Briarpaw. Ivyflower just realized that the sun had begun to rise above the horizon.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "Tonight there was a battle, that was suppose to be for one cat, but it didn't turn out that way. I have been told that Hawkfrost was the cat that attacked Ivyflower. He was the cause of all of this tonight."

One certain question was yowled out, but Ivyflower couldn't find out whom it was. "Is Hawkfrost dead?"

Firestar was silent for a moment then answered. "Yes, he is dead. He was killed by the cat that was prophesized to kill him, that cat was Nightsight."

"Firestar," Leafpool called from the entrance of her den. "I have some bad news." Ivyflower thought her heart was about to stop when she was about to hear the news she didn't want to hear. "I have tried everything I can, but she has lost too much blood, Nightsight isn't going to survive."

"No…" Ivyflower looked at her paws. She couldn't bare that her sister was going to die it couldn't be true. "It can't be…"

"Thank you, Leafpool for telling us," Firestar meowed.

Ivyflower noticed that Sorreltail and Brackenfur were crouching on the far side of the crowd.

"You can come and see her if you like," Leafpool offered to Ivyflower.

Ivyflower nodded a 'yes' and went into the dim den where here sister lay dying. Ivyflower looked at Nightsight. Nightsight's side was sliced open with the deep gash. And along the gash were other scratches that looked painful, but definitely much less painful than the major injury. It pained Ivyflower to see her sister like this. Her sister was in pain; she could tell by how uneven her breathing was. And her breathing, it was quite slow, slower than it was needed for a cat to survive.

Ivyflower sat down beside Nightsight, not wanting to leave her side. "I'm sorry, Nightsight, this is all my fault, I was the beginning of all of this. I'm sorry," Ivyflower apologized to the unconscious cat. She let her head drop with shame.

"It's not your fault, Ivyflower."

Ivyflower looked up and there she saw Brackenfur. Ivyflower shook her head telling her father that he was wrong, but he just walked over to her and put his tail on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Brackenfur meowed gently. "You knew there was a prophecy, just as well as Nightsight did. She knew what the prophecy meant."

"But she only went tonight because I was almost killed and Hawkfrost had threatened to kill me," Ivyflower cried in a whisper.

"That's because she loves you. You are her sister, and that's why she risked her life for you and Greenpaw," Brackenfur continued.

"How are you staying so calm?" Ivyflower asked her father.

"I don't know," Brackenfur whispered.

"She can't die. I don't know what I would do without her," Ivyflower meowed. "She doesn't deserve to die!"

"I know, but not all cats deserve to die when they die," Ivyflower's father meowed.

"You're okay with Nightsight dying?" Ivyflower asked. "She's your daughter, I thought you loved her."

"I'm not okay with Nightsight dying, but it is her fate if she dies," Brackenfur explained. "And I do love her, but I would rather see her safe in StarClan than in great pain here."

_Is that how I feel? Is that why I'm making a big about this? Is it because I want her to be out of pain? _Ivyflower asked herself.

"Come get something to eat, and then rest," Brackenfur meowed beginning to walk out of the den.

"No, I want to be here with Nightsight," Ivyflower meowed stubbornly.

"Then let me bring you something to eat," Brackenfur suggested.

"No, I'm not hungry," Ivyflower mumbled.

"Then rest," Brackenfur mewed.

It was more of an order than a suggestion, but Ivyflower replied as if it was a suggestion. "No, I want to stay here by Nightsight."

"Nothing I'm going to tell you to do you are going to do, are you?" Brackenfur asked.

"That's right."

Brackenfur let out a sigh heavily and mewed, "Alright, but you will be resting sometime today."

"Of course, just not now," Ivyflower answered matter-of-factly.

Brackenfur left quickly and quietly. Ivyflower knew that she was being rude and snappy to her father, but she didn't care at the moment.

"_Night will cover the hawk, the wind will blow, the river will run, the shadows will join the river, and the thunder will rumble_. The prophecy is over; you killed Hawkfrost, WindClan fought in the battle beside ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan fled when they saw you had killed Hawkfrost. It all makes sense," Ivyflower whispered.

Ivyflower put her nose softly into Nightsight's fur and closed her eyes. She lay there and then opened her eyes.

She saw a pair of dull ice blue eyes looking at her and then a raspy know-it-all meow. "I told you I would be okay."

**Ok, was this confusing to anyone? I had tries to make a little confusing. Anyway, the last paragraph was Nightsight. Who thought at the point when I wrote "Nightsight won't survive" actually thought she was going to die? Well, she couldn't have died because she is the main character to the SEQUEL!! Yes, I said sequel. I didn't want to tell you about the sequel earlier because I didn't want to spoil these last few chapters for you. The sequel will be called "A Destiny Awaits: Never Alone." I put on my profile when I will update my stories in case you start to wonder, if I don't update in a while.  
Swimstar was the person that was the closest to figuring out the prophecy, so her character she gave me will be in the sequel at some point.  
Also, if you are a bit confused on the 'Ivyflower helping Nightsight thing' that has been going through their minds, it may be explained in the sequel, but I'm not sure. And the thing with Hawkfrost saying that Nightsight was clueless will **_definitely _**be explained in the sequel.**

**Review and I will post the prologue to the sequel faster!**


End file.
